According to the recent supply of portable smart phones, cover devices for protecting smart phones have also been widely supplied.
According to the related art, a cover device mounted to the smart phone includes a magnet, and the smart phone is able to detect opening and closing of the cover device through a hall sensor.
In the recent smart phone trend, most of the area of a front surface thereof is allocated as display area. As the display area of the smart phone become larger, it becomes more difficult to install a hall sensor on the front surface of the smart phone.
As the display area of the smart phone becomes larger, the display area on the front surface of the cover device also becomes larger. Accordingly, it is also difficult to mount the magnet on the front surface of the cover device.
Further, the smart phone has a problem in which the performance of an antenna installed in the smart phone is deteriorated due to the magnet included in the cover device according to the related art.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a non-transitory computer-readable medium is provided. The non-transitory computer-readable medium stores a plurality of instructions for performing a method including activating a first area corresponding to at least a part of a touch screen included in the electronic device for determining whether a cover device mounted to the electronic device opens or closes; sensing a touch input corresponding to a specific pattern included in the cover device through the activated first area of the touch screen; determining whether the cover device is in proximity to the electronic device through a sensor included in the electronic device; and determining whether the cover device opens or closes based on the touch input and on whether the cover device is in proximity to the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.